Joahaeyo
by flexo WKS
Summary: Dan dia menatapku lagi. Bahkan masih tetap menatapku meskipun aku melihat kearahnya. Aku menangkapnya basah. Tapi kenapa justru aku yang merasa tertangkap? KAIHUN/ BL / YAOI / EXO / SEHUN / KAI
1. Chapter 1

Joahaeyo

.

.

.

.

Sebenarnya mungkin ini hanya perasaanku saja. Atau katakan aku memang terlalu percaya diri atau berlebihan dan sejenisnya. Sudah sejak lama aku menyadarinya. Tapi aku mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak tahu. Yah, meskipun sangat sulit untuk mengabaikannya. Tatapan intens nya padaku saat aku tidak memperhatikan. Sebenarnya pura-pura tidak memperhatikan. Mana mungkin kau tidak memperhatikan seorang idol? Meskipun dalam kasus ini aku sendiri jugalah seorang idol.

Tapi dia, Kim Jongin. Idol multi talent yang disukai bayak orang. Dia dan grup nya berasal dari agensi besar. Dan jika kau debut di bawah agensi itu, sudah pasti kau akan sukses. Jongin itu magnae sekaligus dancing machine Luxion. Dan aku? Namaku Oh Sehun, anggota boy grup Xoxo. Sebenarnya, aku punya posisi yang sama dengan Jongin dalam grup. Tapi dia jauh lebih baik. Sayangnya aku tak seberuntung Jongin. Sudah lima kali aku mencoba audisi di ESEM Entertaintment, tapi selalu gagal.

Awalnya aku sama sekali tidak pernah bertemu langsung dengan Jongin. Aku bisa berada di tempat yang dama dengannya karena Baekhyun Hyung mengajakku berkumpul bersama anggota boygrup lain agensi. Dan ada Kim Jongin di sana. Ku kira mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Tetapi aku sering sekali memergoki Jongin yang tengah menatapku. Tepatnya ketika pertemuan yang ketiga.

Apa dia ingin bicara padaku dan terlalu malu untuk menyapa duluan karena statusnya ? Tidak. Itu terlalu konyol. Aku juga tidak tau apapun tentang Jongin. Dia itu terlalu pendiam. Misterius. Memang image nya seperti itu, tapi apa memang seperti itu juga aslinya? Aku sedikit penasaran. Benar -benar sangat penasaran.

Dan dia menatapku lagi. Bahkan masih tetap menatapku meskipun aku melihat kearahnya. Aku menangkapnya basah. Tapi kenapa justru aku yang merasa tertangkap?

Aku melihat sekelilingnya dan tidak ada siapapun di sana. Aku coba menghitung dalam hati. Sapa atau tidak? Sapa, tidak?

Aku mencoba mendekat. Dan entah kenapa rasa gugup yang terlalu berlebihan muncul ketika aku dengan canggungnya berdiri di depan Jongin yang tengah menyesap kopi nya.

Dia menatapku.

Diam, lalu meneguk kopinya lagi hingga cangkir tembikar itu terlihat dasarnya.

"Mau kupesankan minuman lagi?" tawarku basa-basi yang ia balas dengan tatapan, dingin.

Ah, apa aku salah mengartikan perhatian Jongin selama ini. Jika dilihat dari dekat bukan suatu pertanda ramah. Mungkin ia tidak suka berada satu tempat dengan idol rookie dari agensi kecil seperti ku.

"Maaf,.. kalu,.. aku mengganggu mu."

"Oh Sehun?"

"Nde?"

Jongin beranjak dari kursi nya. Berjalan ke arah ku, dan mengacaukan irama detak jantung ku. Apa ini? kenapa jadi seperti dubsmash begini? Padahal di cafe ini tengah di putar music clasic.

"Benar-benar.. "

"W.. wae?"

Jongin mendekat lagi. Menjadi sangat dekat sampai aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya di wajahku. Americano... robusta, dengan krim karamel.

"Aku menyukaimu."

"MWO?!"

Dan dalam sekejap kami menjadi pusat perhatian. Jongin mundur lalu pergi dari ruangan itu. Suasananya jadi sangat canggung. Dan tanpa ku sadari, seseorang sudah berada di dekatku. Suho, leader grup Jongin.

"Apa?" tanya nya membuatku bingung.

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Yang Jongin katakan."

Aku jadi mengingatnya lagi. Pipiku panas. Menjalar dari telinga sampai ke bawah mata. Menahan nafas agar detak jantungku kembali normal. Aku seperti orang mabuk. Padahal minum Soju seteguk pun belum pernah.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa. "

Aku memilih pergi. Pergi dengan kepala penuh Kim Jongin. Sial! Mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku. Apa maksudnya?

.

.

.

"Jika kau di beri kesempatan untuk berkolaborasi dengan artis dari agensi lain, siapa yang akan kau pilih?"

Aku menatap lekat-lekat di layar kaca dan tanpa berkedip memasang telinganya setajam kucing. Member Luxion menjawab pertanyaan satu persatu. Suho, Chanyeol, Xiumin dan tiba giliran Jongin. Tapi tiba-tiba layar berubah menjadi gambar pinguin biru berkepala besar. Rasanya ingin mengumpat keras-keras, tapi ku batalkan niatku mengingat Baekhyun Hyung tengah memegang remote tv di sampingku.

"Kenapa kau menonton acara tadi? Sangat tidak penting." Baekhyun berucap ketus.

"Hanya,.. tidak sengaja."

"Kau penggemar Luxion?"

"A,.. Aniya.."

"Kenapa wajahmu jadi memerah?"

Aku menutup wajahku lalu segera pergi dari ruangan. Menyebalkan sekali. Kan jadi ingat yang kemarin itu.

"HEY, Sehun-ah,.. bukankah kau ada jadwal pemotretan hari ini? Kenapa belum bersiap?"

Suara Manager Hyung terdengar dari arah luar. Dan aku jadi teringat jadwalku hari ini. Hari ini hanya aku yang punya jadwal. Yang lain sedang bebas. Dan ini sangat menyebalkan ketik kau dapat job sendirian. Jujur aku tidak ahli beramah tamah seperti para Hyung ku.

"Araseo, aku bersiap."

.

.

.

Ruang make up sangat sepi ketika aku datang. Dan tak lama kemudian pintu terbuka lagi. Ku kita manager Hyung, atau staff. Tapi bukan. Itu Kim Jongin. Dia nampak terkejut. Tapi tentu saja aku lebih terkejut. Aku, Jongin. dalam satu pemotretan. Setelah kejadian "suka" itu, melihat poster Jongin saja membuatku malu. Dan sekarang? Bekerja dengannya? Yang benar saja.

Jongin berdehem kemudian duduk di kursi sebelahku. Seorang stylist datang tak lama kemudian. Dan Jongin terlihat ramah menyapa nya seakan mereka sudah kenal lama. Tentu saja ini bukan pertama kalinya Jongin melakukan pemotretan untuk majalah ini.

"Kulitmu bagus sekali Sehun-ah," kata Nuna yang tengah mengoleskan bedak di wajahku.

"Jinja? Kulit Nuna lebih bagus kurasa." Kataku balas memuji meski sebenarnya tak tahu bagaimana bisa kulitku di bilang bagus.

"Kau bisa saja... "

"Hehe.. " aku tertawa kikuk.

"Selesai, nah aku tinggal dulu ya.. "

Suara debam pintu adalah satu-satunya suara yang terdengar sebelum kesunyian panjang di ruangan itu. Jongin menunduk. Sibuk dengan ponselnya. Sayang aku tidak punya ponsel jadi tidak bisa pura-pura sibuk.

"H.. hai" sapaku hati-hati.

Di melirikku sekilas lalu kembali ke ponselnya. Menyebalkan. Apa kemarin itu aku yang salah dengar atau Jongin yang salah bicara? Kenapa aku jadi kecewa? Harusnya kan itu bagus.

"Oh Sehun."

"Ne?" Aku menatap Jongin yang kini juga sedang menatapku.

Cekrek.

Lampu flash dari kamera ponsel

Jongin menyala membuatku silau. Dia mengambil gambar ku? Apa-apaan itu? Membalas sapaanku saja tidak mau dan malah mencuri gambarku.

"Ya!"

"Jangan menggodaku."

"Mwo? Kau gila? Bagaimana mungkin aku punya pikiran seperti itu?"

"Itu yang dari tadi kau lakukan, Bodoh!" Aku jadi terdiam. Benarkah? Tapi aku tidak melakukan apa-apa.

"Jangan memasang wajah seperti itu!"

Aku mulai sebal. Dia menyuruh ku ini itu padahal aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Wajah seperti apa yang dia maksud? Wajahku memang seperti ini. Dan bagaimana aku menggodanya? Aku tidak melakukan apapun dari tadi.

"Kalau begitu tutup saja matamu. Dasar aneh."

Jongin tersenyum sendiri sambil menatap layar ponselnya. Dia tersenyum. Dan itu benar-benar manis.

"Tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin menutup mataku. Aku ingin melihatmu."

Wajahku memerah. Aku yakin itu.

Jongin menarik kursiku hingga roda -rodanya bergeser mendekati kursinya. Tepat di hadapannya. Ia menatapku dalam dengan mata kelamnya. Dan sukses membuat jantungku hampir saja keluar. Detak jantungku bahkan sudah terdengar seperti marcing band saat ini. Aku tidak bisa bernafas. Dadaku sesak. Aku ingin berteriak.

"Aku menyukaimu, sangat."

Bibir ku terbuka hendak membalas kata-katanya. Tapi kemudian justru sebuah sapuan dari bibir Jongin yang kudapati membungkam mulutku. Ia menciumku.

Kim Jongin menciumku!

FIN?

.

.

.

Iseng saja. Hehe. Mungkin nanti lanjut.


	2. Chapter 2

Bogoshiposeo

.

.

.

.

Sejak hari pemotretan itu, aku tak pernah lagi menghadiri acara perkumpulan idol . Lagi pula, sebentar lagi kami akan comeback. Bukankah lebih baik aku berlatih daripada menggunakan waktu berharga ku hanya untuk main-main? Target kami mendapat rookie award tahun ini. Meskipun rasanya sulit. Saingannya sangat berat. Dan akhir-akhir ini selera masyarakat lebih ke hip hop, sedangkan xoxo bukan dalam bidang itu.

Aku lebih suka menyibukan diri dengan belajar dance. Antifans bilang aku tidak pantas jadi main dancer karena gerakanku yang kaku dan payah. Tapi tak apa. Masih bisa ku perbaiki. Aku bisa.

Mereka bilang aku hanya modal tampang saja. Hey! Jangan konyol. Di dunia entertainment, wajah itu aset. Kecuali kau mau jadi komedian. Memangnya siapa idol yang tidak memiliki wajah tampan?

"Sehun-ah,.. istirahatlah."

"Nde, sebentar lagi hyung."

"Hey, apa kau tahu? Kita come back pada tanggal yang sama dengan Luxion." Dan perkataan Kyungso Hyung sukses membuatku membeku.

"Benarkah?" Aku merengsek mundur, lalu duduk di samping Kyungso Hyung.

"Kenapa tidak di undur? Atau di majukan?"

"Wae? Kau takut?"

"Aniya... hanya saja, pasti tidak akan dapat trophy."

Kyungso Hyung memukul kepalaku. Tidak keras, tapi lumayan sakit.

"Jangan pikirkan itu. Kau bisa gila."

"Aku tidak akan gila semudah itu.."

"Lakukan saja yang terbaik, lagu kita kali ini cukup bagus. Meski aku kurang suka."

"Kenapa tidak suka? Hyung dapat menguasainya dengan baik."

"Hanya, bukan seleraku saja."

"Teaser mu keluar hari ini kan? Sudah baca komentar?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Banyak yang menyukainya."

"Jinjja?" Aku merasa senang.

"Oh ya, ada yang mengirim kan paket ke dorm. Satu kardus multivitamin, tertulis untuk mu."

"Fans?" Aku menebak. Dan Kyungsoo Hyung hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tak tahu.

.

.

.

Hari ini ada satu porsi besar bulgogi yang lebih dari cukup untuk ku makan dengan Hyung-hyung ku sampai perut kami mau meledak rasanya. Tapi bukan perusahaan yang memberikannya. Seseorang lagi-lagi mengirimnya tanpa nama dan tertulis untuk ku.

Kemarin, pizza, vitamin, lalu bulgogi. Hyung bilang mungkin dari fanbaseku. Tapi tak ada surat, atau hal lain yang menandakan itu. Hanya tertulis untukku. Dan kata-kata singkat. 'Makan banyak', 'Jangan sampai sakit'. Dan yang ini, 'aku menyukaimu'. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingat, Kim Jongin.

Dia membuatku jadi kurang fokus meski sudah sekitar dua bulan aku tak melihatnya secara langsung. Dan akhir-akhir ini konsentrasiku semakin buyar mengingat besok aku akan melakukan comeback stage. Satu panggung dengan Luxion. Itu berarti akan ada kemungkinan kami bertemu di back stage. Aku jadi sedikit gugup. Dan untuk pertama kalinya bukan gugup karna akan tampil, tapi gugup akan bertemu dengan Jongin. Yah, walaupun itu masih kemungkinan. Tapi, di balik rasa khawatir ku, ku akui aku sedikit.. rindu. Dan ini gila. Aku tahu.

"Wajahmu kelihatan pucat Sehun-ah, wae? Masih memikirkan trophy?" Kyungso Hyung memecahkan lamunanku.

"Ehm, sedikit."

"Jangan membahas trophy, itu membuatku sedih." Baekhyun Hyung menimpali.

"Wae?"

"Karena kita tidak akan mendapatkan nya. Bagaimana mungkin agensi kita sebodoh ini memilih waktu comeback?" Gerutu Baekhyun Hyung.

"Yah, meskipun akhir-akhir ini kita bertambah populer, tapi untuk merebut tempat pertama dari Luxion memang mustahil." Lay Hyung ikut bicara.

"Berhentilah memikirkan trophy, fokus pada perform kalian." Dan Kyungsoo Hyung nampak sedikit sebal akan topik ini. Aku yakin sebenarnya ia yang lebih tertekan daripada siapapun di dalam grup ini.

.

.

.

Aku melangkah dengan cepat dan sesekali melambai ke arah fans yang menunggu di jalan menuju pintu masuk gedung KBS. Tak lama kemudian suara para gadis semakin riuh. Lalu kudapati Luxion tengah berjalan santai di belakang kami. Kenapa jadi bareng begini sih datangnya?

Alih-alih mempercepat langkah, Hyung-hyungku justru memperlambat jalan mereka lalu membungkuk dan memberi salam pada Luxion. Ah, mereka benar-benar menyebalkan.

Aku terus melihat ke sepatuku sambil membungkuk dalam ketika mereka berlalu. Lalu kulihat sepasang kaki berhenti sejenak di depanku. Aku mungkin tahu itu siapa, tapi aku memilih untuk tetap memandangi sepatunya dari pada melihat ke atas. Dan kemudian orang itu berlalu.

Kami jadi berjalan tepat di belakang Luxion. Aku gugup, lagi-lagi bukan karena akan perform. Tapi karena orang itu. Karena orang sedang berjalan jauh di depanku. Apa ia tadi benar-benar berhenti di depanku?

Dan langkah Jongin menjadi semakin lambat ketika kami sudah berada di dalam gedung. Bahkan ia hampir sejajar denganku.

Aku berjalan sangat pelan hingga Hyungku pun sudah berbelok ke ruang ganti. Dan kuputuskan untuk berhenti. Yang sialnya juga dilakukan oleh Jongin.

Aku bisa gila.

Ia berbalik. Dan wajah nya yang nampak kesal menyambut pandanganku. Apa dia marah? Padaku? Tidak, aku tidak punya salah kepadanya. Itu sangat tidak beralasan.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku untuk beberapa saat dan ketika ku lihat kembali Jongin, ia sudah melanjutkan langkahnya ke ruang ganti Luxion. Untuk sesaat, aku merasa sedikit kecewa meskipun sulit untuk mengakuinya. Entah kecewa untuk apa, atau karena apa aku tidak tahu. Atau mungkin aku yang pura-pura tidak tahu.

.

.

.

Kepalaku kosong. Benar-benar kosong seakan dalam tengkorak hanya ada udara hampa yang bahkan tak memiliki massa. Aku tidak bisa berfikir sebagaimana mestinya. Tidak bisa bertindak yang seharusnya. Tubuhku kaku, membeku dan seolah terkena wabah penyakit yang sangat mematikan hingga tak berani beranjak sedikit saja. Seakan takut semakin bertambah parah jika aku bergerak.

Itulah yang kurasakan ketika aku berpapasan dengan Kim Jongin. Dan dia, dia hanya berlalu tanpa menunjukan diri menyadari keberadaanku. Kurasa aku yang berlebihan. Apa ya istilahnya? Baper? Mungkin seperti itu.

Tapi,

Tapi siapa yang baik-baik saja ketika seseorang bilang suka, bahkan dengan entengnya mencium bibir dengan sensual seperti itu? Bukan aku yang berlebihan atau terlalu berharap. Tapi memang Kim Jongin yang benar-benar keterlaluan mempermainkan orang. Lihat saja! Aku tidak akan terjebak lagi dalam permainan konyolnya itu.

"Apa kau sedang berlatih menjadi patung atau semacamnya Sehun-ah?" Baekhyun Hyung menyindir ku. Dia selalu melihat ku ketika aku bertingkah aneh seperti saat ini. Kurasa dia punya semacam radar untuk mendeteksi orang yang sedang melakukan tindakan memalukan, lalu kemudian mengoloknya. Karena entah bagaimana, itu menjadi semacam hobinya. Dan akhir-akhir ini selalu aku yang tertangkap radarnya.

"Tidak lucu Hyung."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku pasti sudah tertawa saat ini jika itu lucu bukan?" ia menyengir.

"Aku ingin melihatmu tertawa sampai kau puas."

"Akan kulakukan jika saja Mr. Kim itu tidak terus menatap ke arah kita dengan begitu serius. Aku kan jadi kehilangan selera humor ku." Baekhyun Hyung membuat kepalaku langsung berputar ke arah Jongin yang kemudian membuatku menyesal melakukannya. Aku tak seharusnya langsung bereaksi seperti ini.

Untuk sesaat kurasa mata kami bertemu meski hanya sepersekian detik sebelum mata kelam Kim Jongin beralih menatap ke arah lain. Atau hanya perasaanku saja? Aku jadi sebal sendiri.

"Dia tidak melihat ke sini."

"Kau kecewa?"

"Tidak, tidak sama sekali."

"Aku yakin pasti terjadi sesuatu di antara kalian."

"Tidak ada!"

.

.

.

.

Acara musik berakhir dan semua orang tengah berjalan ke tengah panggung untuk menanti pengumuman penerima trophy mingguan. Sebenarnya tidak perlu karena jelas sekali Luxion yang akan membawanya pulang, meskipun aku sedikit berharap Xoxo yang akan disebut. Aku tahu benar kemungkinannya kurang dari lima persen.

Jongin berdiri di barisan paling depan, dan aku hanya bisa menatap ujung kepalanya dari belakang. Ia lalu menunduk beberapa kali ketik mc memberi mereka trophy nya. Mereka menang lagi minggu ini, triple crown. Susah untuk tidak kagum pada mereka. Tapi kadang itu membuat grup kecil seperti Xoxo jadi terlihat menyedihkan.

Kerumunan di atas panggung mulai berkurang ketika lagu encore mulai diputar. Aku berjalan mengikuti Hyungku. Membungkuk pada idol-idol lain, serta pada Luxion yang entah melihat ku atau tidak.

Dan sesuatu seperti menghantam dadaku. Membuatnya bergetar hebat ketika tanganku ditarik ke tengah panggung.

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Harusnya aku ikut bernyanyi atau setidaknya menari. Tapi suara music dari sound system nya terdengar samar si telingaku. Aku tergagap dengan wajah bodoh dan senyum aneh untuk menutupi kegugupan. Fokus otakku hanya tertuju pada jari-jari dinginku yang tengah di genggam oleh Jongin yang sedang menyanyikan bagian dari lagunya.

Dia menatapku. Mata kami bertemu. Dan ini, ini bukan hanya ilusiku.

Apa yang dilakukan Kim Jongin?

Apa dia gila?

Atau sedang amnesia?

Aku bukan member nya.

Tapi tidak ada yang terlihat akan memprotes keberadaanku di atas panggung. Aku menghirup nafas dalam dan berlahan mengambil kesadaranku. Mengucapkan selamat lalu menarik diri secara sopan ke belakang panggung.

.

.

.

Sudah hampir jam sembilan malam ketika kami berkemas hendak meninggalkan gedung KBS dan dia mengejutkan semua orang dengan tiba-tiba masuk ke ruang ganti tanpa permisi ataupun mengetuk pintu terlebih dulu. Jangan tanya lagi dia itu siapa.

"Apa setelah ini kalian ada acara?"

"Ah, kurasa tidak ada." Jawab manager Hyung,"Dan kenapa kau ada di sini Jongin -ssi?"

"Aku ada perlu, dengannya." Jongin menunjuk ku dengan pandangan matanya. Membuat semuanya jadi menoleh ke arahku.

"Wae? Apa dia berbuat salah padamu?"

Jongin diam dan terus saja menatapku seakan tak peduli atau bahkan tak mendengar perkataan manager Hyung. Membuat semua orang mengira aku memang berbuat salah padanya.

Aku melangkah maju dan menarik lengan Jongin keluar ruangan. Ia mengikutiku tanpa menolak, dan ketika kami hampir keluar gedung, ia yang berbalik menarik ku menuju ke van nya.

"Apa lagi sekarang?"

Jongin menatap lurus ke arah depan sambil memegang stir tapi tidak menginjak pedal gas nya seinchi pun.

"Kau menghindariku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Apa kau tahu? Aku, aku sangat... sangat..."

Jongin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Membuat poninya yang tersisir rapi ke atas jatuh berantakan menutupi matanya. Dan dia jadi benar-benar terlihat menawan.

"Sangat apa?" Aku bertanya seolah tak tahu meski kurasa aku sedikit paham apa yang akan di katakannya.

"Merindukanmu," ujarnya dengan suara dalam dan pelan.

"Mwo?"

"Kau tidak dengar? Apa aku harus mengatakannya di dekat telingamu?" Dia terlihat sedikit gusar.

Aku menggeleng kurasa Jongin tidak memperhatikannya karena detik berikutnya tubuhku terperangkap antar jok mobil dan Jongin yang menghadap ke arahku.

Aku jadi melihat bibir tebalnya dan tanpa sadar menjilat bibir bagian bawahku. Itu seperti refleks dan aku membenci reaksi ku yang membuat Jongin menekan tombol di samping kursi hingga membuat sandaranya nyaris membentuk garis lurus mendatar secara tiba-tiba.

Dadaku menjadi sesak karena beban tubuh Kim Jongin bertumpu pada tubuhku. Aku sudah dewasa, dan aku tahu ini akan mengarah ke sesuatu yang lebih intim daripada sekedar berciuman di atas kursi make up. Ini akan sangat gila dan aneh dilakukan oleh dua orang najma, tapi tubuhku diam saja. Aku berdebar karena Kim Jongin. Dan kurasa jelas bawa aku sudah benar-benar jatuh akan pesonanya.

"Aku merindukanmu, sangat merindukanmu. Kau sudah mendengarnya dengan jelas?"

Aku mengangguk karena kurasa suraku akan bergetar memalukan jika sampai keluar saat ini.

Badanku terasa panas meski ac mobilnya menyalurkan udara dingin secara konstan. Tangan Jongin merayap meraih pinggangku dan yang satu menahan rahangku ketika ia menyapukan bibirnya yang hangat ke padaku. Lembut, basah dan sedikit liar.

Dadaku berdebar semakin cepat seiring dengan putaran kepala Jongin yang terus menyerang ku dengan bibirnya. Membuatku terhanyut dan mengikuti permainan lidahnya yang kini sudah menjelajahi hampir seluruh isi mulutku. Entah apa yang ada di dalam otakku saat ini, mungkin aku benar-benar gila hingga mengikuti apa yang di lakukan Jongin.

Tangan ku bergerak sendiri meremas kemeja Jongin dan menarik kepalanya untuk menciumku lebih dalam. Ia berhenti sejenak lalu tersenyum nakal ke arahku dan menjilat bibirku lagi sambil mencoba menggigitnya pelan.

Ciumanya berhenti kemudian turun ku dagu ku dan menyesap perpotongan leherku hingga membuatku benar-benar kehilangan kendali. Dan secara memalukan aku mendesah atas apa yang Jongin lakukan, tapi sepertinya ia terlihat tak peduli. Dan terus menyesap leherku seperti vampir. Kurasa ia meninggalkan bercak merah di sana.

Tangannya beralih, melepaskan satu persatu kancing kemejaku. Dan aku refleks mendorong tubuhnya hingga ia mengaduh karena kepalanya terbentur kap mobil yang rendah.

"A,.. apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

"Mollaseo, aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu."

"Hentikan. Cukup. Ini kelewatan." Aku mencoba mengatur nafasku.

Tangan Jongin menggantung dan ia tampak sedikit kecewa karena penolakanku. Tapi kemudian merapatkan kembali tubuhnya ke atasku. Membuatku semakin susah bernafas.

"Memangnya, apa yang kau fikir akan kulakukan?" Ia berbisik pelan sambil meraba dadaku yang sudah tak tertutupi kain. Ia membuatku bergidik.

"Se,.. sesuatu yang dewasa." Ujarku yang tak tahu harus menyebut apa.

"Bagaimana kalau aku tetap melakukannya? Ini salahmu karena selalu menghindariku akhir-akhir ini."

Jongin menariku lagi kedalam ciuman ketika aku hendak menanggapi perkataanya. Dia terlihat sangat ahli dalam melakukan hal-hal seperti ini.

Aku sangat terkejut ketika ia menekanku dengan miliknya diiringi dengan desahan rendah pelan di sela perpautan bibir kami. Saling bergesekan dibalik kain pembungkus masing-masing dan aku mulai tegang karenanya. Ia melakukanya semakin cepat dan bibirnya bertambah liar bermain pada bibirku. Tapi sungguh demi apa fokusku sepenuhnya sudah beralih pada bagian bawah kami yang saling bersentuhan dengan tempo yang semakin cepat dan ini sangat, sangat memalukan untuk mengakuinya, tapi ini sangat menyenangkan. Untuk sesaat, aku lupa untuk menghirup oksigen.

Mataku terpejam dan kurasa aku mendapati tangan Jongin terselip masuk ke dalam celana jeans ku bagian belakang.

Aku mendorongnya dan untuk yang kedua kali kepalanya membentur kap mobil.

"Kim Jongin, ini,.. ini terlalu jauh. Kau.. kau mau memperkosa ku?"

"Entahlah," Ia mengangkat bahunya,"Tubuhku bergerak sendiri."

"Hentikan, aku.. aku harus pergi!"

Ia menatapku sebal tapi kemudian menyingkir dari atasku.

"Pergilah kalau begitu." Wajahnya memandang kosong ke arah depan. Ada sedikit nada kecewa bercampur marah dalam suaranya.

"Bukankah kita seharusnya tidak melakukan hal seperti tadi? Kita tidak dalam hubungan yang seperti itu bukan?" Aku mengacak rambutku dan sadar betapa memalukan nya adegan tadi.

"Wae? Kau tidak menikmatinya?"

"Tidak, tentu saja tidak. Aku, aku masih normal."

"Kau fikir aku tidak normal."

"Itu..."

"Keluar,.."

"Keluar dari mobilku." Dia mengusirku.

Baiklah, sungguh sangat melegakan. Aku membanting pintunya keras-keras dan menyadari betapa kacaunya penampilaku ketika kudapati bayanganku di kaca pintu mobil.

Bukan. Bukan hanya kacau di luar saja. Tapi didalamnya, di dalamnya kurasa juga tak kalah berantakan.

Kim Jongin membuangku sebegitu mudahnya setelah menyentuhku seperti itu. Harusnya, harusnya ia sedikit memaksaku. Apa dia tidak tahu yang namanya tarik ulur? Bukankah sangat murahan jika yang kami lakukan tadi terus berlanjut tanpa aku melakukan penolakan disaat kami sama sekali tidak punya ikatan?

Aku melangkah pergi sambil membenarkan letak pakaianku. Memalukan. Kau tampak memalukan sekali Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

FIN~

.

.

.

Aku benar-benar gila hingga menulis sesuatu seperti ini. Hhehe. Mianhae.


	3. Chapter 3

Baboya!

.

.

.

Tahap pertama dari sebuah cinta adalah perasaan suka. Entah itu suka karena fisik, atau karena kepribadian seseorang.

Lalu bagaimana rasa suka itu datang dan berubah menjadi cinta? Di tambah lagi jika hal yang membuat kita suka itu sama sekali tidak ke dalam standarisasi yang telah kita tetapkan sendiri?

Penyangkalan. Kita akan menyangkalnya sedemikian rupa hingga membuat otak terhipnotis oleh sugesti diri bahwa rasa tertarik itu tidak lah ada. Tapi bagaiman? Bagaimana jika hati tetap berpendirian teguh bahwa kita memang menyukai seseorang? Maka rasa rindu yang menumpuk akan menghantam otak yang tengah dalam mode penyangkalan. Mengalahkannya hingga tak tersisa. Dan berlahan berupah menjadi cinta. Tapi tetap saja otak yang sudah kalah terkadang masih menjadi penghalang kejujuran tentang cinta itu terucap melalui sebuah kata-kata.

.

.

.

Puncak cuaca musim panas di Seoul sepertinya tak membuat semua orang ingin memakai pakaian seminim mungkin. Oh Sehun misalnya. Syal yang membalut lehernya membuat Baekhyun terus-menerus menyeka keringat di lehernya. Ia jadi semakin merasa panas melihat kain kumal bertumpuk-tumpuk yang terlilit secara asal-asalan di leher jenjang Sehun.

"Sngkirkan syal mu itu." Ia akhirnya buka suara.

Sehun terbatuk. Nampak sekali dibuat-buat. Dan Baekhyun yakin magnaenya itu tak akan pernah bisa menjadi aktor. Sama sekali tidak berbakat.

"Aku sedang flu!"

"Flu? Bukannya itu untuk menutupi kissmark di lehermu?"

Sebenernya ia hanya asal bicara, tapi melihat Sehun yang langsung menyemburkan latte di dalam mulutnya membuat Baekhyun sedikit kaget. Bagaimana bisa feelingnya setepat ini? Apa nenek moyang dari nenek moyang nya adalah seorang cenayang?

"Kim..."

"Aniya... aku sedang flu hyung, ku mohon percayalah." Sehun merengek.

"Lain kali, suruh dia menciummu di bagian yang tertutup pakain. Dasar amatir." Baekhyun lalu beranjak meninggalkan Sehun yang sekarang tengah memijit pelipisnya sendiri.

"Tidak perlu. Dia tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Dan Sehun menghela nafas panjang sambil meremas dadanya.

Sakit.

Sangat sakit.

.

.

.

"Aku mencintaimu, apa susahnya?" Suho berkata pelan di depan Jongin.

"Mollaseo," Jongin masih menatap ponselnya tanpa sedikitpun menatap Leadernya itu.

"Apa karena dia melupakanmu?"

"Nde.."

"Kau bisa mengingatkannya, lagipula, itu sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, wajar kalau ia lupa."

"Bahkan aku tidak pernah seharipun tidak memikirkannya."

"Itu karena kau berlebihan," dan Suho menyerah. Ia meninggalkan magnae keras kepalnya itu.

Jongin sedikit sebal ketika memori tentang Sehun di masa lalunya muncul di dalam benaknya. Ia sebal karena namja itu tak mengingat sedikit pun tentang nya. Mereka pernah punya masa lalu. Tidak terlalu spesial memang. Tapi cukup untuk membuat Jongin terus berjuang hingga menjadi Luxion. Baginya, Sehun itu semangatnya. Tapi sayangnya namja yang selalu ia pikirkan itu tak tahu apa-apa.

Jika Sehun tidak mengingatnya ia juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama. Sudah ia coba, tapi tidak bisa. Ia selalu memikirkan Sehun. Kapanpun. Dimanapun.

.

.

.

Baekhyun menambahkan gel di rambutnya, tapi kemudian perhatiannya teralihkan oleh Kim Jongin yang terus menatap kumpulan namja yang berdiri di dekatnya termasuk dirinya dengan tatapan cemas. Ia rasa, ia harus melakukan sesuatu saat ini. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya berjalan kacau seperti ini. Mau bagaimana lagi? Ia memang terlahir baik hati seperti seorang malaikat. Tapi sayangnya bagi orang yang ia bantu, Byun Baekhyun hanyalah orang yang terlalu senang mencampuri urusan orang lain.

"Mencari Sehun." Baekhyun berkata pelan sambil berpura-pura memperhatikan arah lain.

"Aniya,"

"Jinjja? Padahal ia sedang cidera dan tidak bisa apa-apa di dorm sendirian. Mau bagaimana lagi? Agensi kami terlalu miskin untuk menyewa orang menemaninya. Mungkin dia sekarang sedang kesusahan, kelaparan..."

Dan Baekhyun berhenti mengoceh ketika Jongin menatap serius ke arahnya. Tapi itu hanya sesaat. Wajahnya kembali datar dalam lima detik berikutnya.

"Aku, tidak peduli."

"Wah, Sehun pasti akan sangat sedih mendengarnya..."

"Byun Baekhyun-ssi, aku tidak sedekat itu dengan Sehun."

"Aaah, kuge,.. sesuatu di lehernya, aku kira itu ka...hemmmbpp." Jongin membekap mulut Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau bicara lebih pelan?"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Bukan setuju untuk bicara lebih pelan, karena tadi itu ia sudah dalam mode berbisik. Ia mengangguk agar mulutnya bisa bebas dari Kim Jongin.

"Bwaahhh..., kau kasar sekali ternyata... aigohh..." Baekhun menghirup nafas dalam-dalam.

"Odiga?"

"Mwo?"

"Dorm kalian."

"Untuk apa aku memberitahumu? Kalian kan tidak terlalu dekat. Ah, aku pergi dulu, kami harus segera perform."

Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sambil tersenyum semanis mungkin. Tapi senyumannya itu berubah menjadi seringaian ketika tubuhnya berbalik membelakangi Kim Jongin. Ia memuji dirinya sendiri dalam hati. Bagaimana bisa seorang manusia sebaik ini? Kim Jongin harus berterimakasih padanya nanti.

"Senyummu sangat menakutkan." Leader Luxion menatapnya aneh.

"Cih, bukankah kau menyukainya? Senyumku?"

"Eoh, lebih dari apapun." Suho tersenyum lembut.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam dan tangan Jongin tak juga berhasil menyentuh bel pintu sebuah apartemen sederhana di Apgeujong. Sangat berat, seperti baru saja diikat dengan barble sepuluh kilogram menggunakan rantai besi yang beratnya hampir sama.

Dan ketika ia baru saja punya kekuatan untuk mengangkat tangannya, pintu itu terbuka.

Oh Sehun menatapnya.

Diam.

Lalu pandangan Jongin beralih pada lengan kanan Sehun yang terbungkus gips putih. Kemudian ia baru sadar betapa kacaunya penampilan Sehun saat ini. Celana kolor, t-shirt yang sudah pudar warnanya, rambut acak-acakan dan, kissmark yang warnanya sudah hampir memudar. Ia tidak bisa menahan senyumnya untuk yang satu itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku...menjengukmu."

"Ah, gamsahamnida Sunbaenim, tapi itu tidak perlu."

BLAMMM!

Jongin menghela nafas sebal. Seseorang baru saja membanting pintu di depan nya. Apa makhluk itu tahu? Ada jutaan orang yang rela bertukar tempat dengan Sehun. Mendapat kunjungan dari seorang bintang halyu terkenal di korea selatan. Apakah masih pantas ia mengatakan korea selatan? Dunia. Bahkan seluruh pelosok amerika latin tahu siapa dia. Setidaknya itulah yang ia percayai.

CKLEK

"Ya! Neo.."

"Masuklah!"

Jongin berjalan cepat melangkah ke dalam portal segi empat di depannya. Takut jika tiba-tiba tertutup lagi.

.

.

.

Jongin merebut sumpit yang dari tadi terus saja tergelincir dari tangan kiri Sehun. Ia sangat kelaparan, dan sayangnya Oh Sehun tidak kidal. Ini sudah sangat larut untuk di bilang makan siang, tapi ia tidak bisa mengandalkan Hyung nya yang entah kenapa belum juga pulang padahal mereka hanya punya satu schedule untuk hari ini.

"Aku, bisa sendiri, lagipula kenapa kau belum pulang? Sudah lebih dati tiga jam kau disini." Kata Sehun sambil mencoba merebut kembali sumpitnya.

"Bogosiposeo,..." Jongin memandang manik hazel Sehun, dan sukses membuat najma itu tersipu.

Sehun sedikit menjaga jarak. Ia sungguh sangat lapar. Tapi ini lebih penting dari urusan perut. Harga dirinya akan terinjak jika Jongin tahu ia tersipu.

Sehun menunggu ketika Jongin sedang menggulung ramyun dengan sumpit yang baru saja di rampasnya. Bahkan ia sempat mengutuk karena Jongin lama sekali melakukan hal seperti itu. Dan Sehun jauh lebih sebal ketika mulutnya sudah terbuka tapi Jongin justru menyuapkan ramyun ke dalam mulutnya sendiri.

"Ya! Neo!"

Tubuh Sehun membeku melihat respon Jongin atas protes yang ia berikan. Namja tan itu tersenyum jahil sambil mendekatkan bangkunya. Entah kenapa, ia sedikit merinding melihatnya.

"Kau mau?"

Sehun mengangguk lalu dengan cepat Jongin meraih tengkuknya. Memaksa untuk membuka mulut Sehun dengan menekankan ibu jari dan telunjuknya ke pipi Sehun. Dan ia memulainya. Mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulut Sehun. Memindahkan ramyun yang sudah setengah hancur ke mulut lawan ya.

Sehun membelalakkan matanya. Ia bukan hanya kaget, tapi juga merasa dilecehkan. Ini sangat menjijikan. Bagaimana bisa Jongin menyuapinya dengan cara seperti ini? Tapi bagaimana? Ia sudah lapar setengah mati. Meskipun baginya apa yang Jongin lakukan sangat jorok, tapi ia menelanya juga. Ramyun, rasa Kim Jongin. Mungkin dia sudah gila, tapi ini benar-benar terasa lezat. Sangat lezat.

Jongin menarik dirinya. Menyeka sudut bibir Sehun yang basah entah karena air liur nya, atau kuah ramyun. Ia menjilatnya dan membuat tubuh Sehun tegang.

"Lagi?"

Sehun menggeleng cepat.

"Tapi aku mau lagi."

"Mau mati?"

Jongin menggeleng dan menyuapi Sehun dengan cara yang wajar. Bukan takut akan di bunuh Sehun, tapi takut Oh Sehun akan mati kelaparan karena setidaknya akan butuh waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk satu suapan jika ia melakukannya seperti yang tadi. Lagipula bisa apa Sehun dengan tangan seperti itu? Membunuhnya? Terlalu percaya diri menurut Jongin.

"Kau, sudah baca artikel di internet?" Sehun memecah keheningan.

"Ani, mwoya?"

"Mereka mengkritik penampilanmu tadi." Sehun memcibir Jongin.

"Kau kira kenapa aku seperti itu?"

"Waegure? "

"Karena fans nomor satu ku sedang terluka." Sehun merasa ada sesuatu didalam perkataan Kim Jongin yang menggelitik ingatanya. Tapi ia tidak terlalu yakin.

"Nugu?" Ada sedikit nada kecewa di balik pertanyaan Sehun.

Jongin menatap Sehun frustasi. Dia sudah memberikan kode dan Sehun masih belum mengingatnya juga. Apa namja di depannya ini benar-benar payah dalam mengingat? Berapa IQ nya sebenarnya? Jongin berani bertaruh pasti tak lebih dari seratus.

"Baboya..!" Jongin mendesah pelan.

"Mworago? Ya!"

Chu

Sebuah kecupan singkat membungkam Sehun. Ia ingin marah sebenarnya, tapi entah sejak kapan ia mulai terbiasa. Yang masih belum menyesuaikan diri adalah dadanya yang berdebar tak karuan tiap kali Jongin melakukan hal-hal intim itu. Tapi ia menyukai Kim Jongin.

.

.

.

.

Fin~

.

.

.

Kenapa saya tulis fin? Karena gak bisa update cepat. Tapi tetep bakal update.

Dan mari kita ucapkan selamat menempuh hidup baru untuk Mr. Kim dan Miss. Jung.

Mood nulis nya jadi sedikit berkurang karena ini. Mianhae Kim Jongin.


	4. Chapter 4

Kim Jongin imnida

.

.

.

Sebuah side story yang sangat pendek.

.

.

.

Aku memandang lesu ke arah pintu. Sangat menyakitkan. Tapi inilah yang kudapatkan. Aku gagal audisi untuk ESEM Entertainment. Aku tidak berharap akan berhasil dalam sekali usaha, tapi tetap saja, ini menyakitkan. Rasanya duniaku seakan runtuh dan aku terjatuh dalam lubang hitam hingga menembus inti bumi.

Sial!

Air mataku pun mengkhianati ku. Mengalir sendiri meski sebenarnya aku tak menginginkannya. Memalukan. Aku benar-benar memalukan.

"Kau, baik-baik saja?"

Seorang namja berkulit pucat memandangiku dengan raut khawatir di wajahnya. Menyebalkan.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Ia ikut berjongkok di dekatku.

"Tapi kau menangis."

"Mata kau sedikit iritasi,"

"Hya! Kau pasti gagal audisi."

"Bukan urusan mu." Aku menatapnya sebal tapi ia justru tersenyum lebar.

"Aku juga," ia menatap lurus kedepan.

Che, bagaiman bisa orang gagal mempunyai ekspresi seceria ini? Mau meledek ku?

"Ini sudah yang ke lima," dan kata-katanya itu berhasil menarik simpati ku untuknya.

"Jinjja?"tanyaku tak percaya.

Dia mengangguk lemah, tapi senyum di bibirnya tak meredup sedikitpun.

"Mungkin, aku harus audisi di tempat lain. ESEM sih ya, apa mimpiku terlalu tinggi? Bagaiman denganmu?"

"Ini yang pertama."

Ia menatapku lalu sedetik kemudian memeluk tubuhku erat. Sangat erat sambil menepuk punggungku. Dan entah kenapa hangat tubuhnya menjalar ke seluruh tubuhku. Memacu jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku tahu rasanya. Karena yang pertama itu akan selalu teringat." Ia masih memeluk tubuhku.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Lima kali?"

Ia melepas pelukannya lalu tersenyum ke arahku," Aku sudah terbiasa, sudah tidak terlalu menyakitkan. Yang harus kulakukan hanyalah terus berusaha. Aku lumayan ahli dalam hal itu. Akan ku coba di tempat lain. Mungkin ESEM bukan jodohku."

Namja itu bangkit dari sangat bersinar, atau itu karena cuaca yang sangat cerah.

"Kau, jangan menyerah. Teruslah berusaha. Aku akan jadi fans nomor satu mu jika nanti kau debut."

Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum. Dan ku akui senyumanya itu sangat manis dan lembut. Seperti gula-gula yang meleleh di dalam mulut. Aku jadi merasa lebih baik karena bocah ini.

"Aku Oh Sehun,Kau?" Ia menjulurkan tangannya ke arahku.

"Sehun-ah, palliwa..." seorang yeoja yang lebih tua dari namja itu berteriak kepadanya. Membuat tanganku menggantung hampir menyentuh tangan Oh Sehun.

"Araseo,.. " Dia berlalu pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kim Jongin imnida," ucapku pada udara kosong.

Sudah kuputuskan.

Aku pasti akan debut. Dan kau harus menjadi fans nomor satu ku.

.

.

.

Fin~


	5. Chapter 5

Saranghaeyo

.

.

.

"Waktu itu, bukankah kau bilang akan menjadi fans nomer satu ku?" Jongin berucap dengan nada dingin yang dibuat-buat ketika kami bertemu di klub malam ini.

Dia menghampiriku dan langsung mengatakan hal itu tanpa sedikitpun basa-basi. Tidak ada salam pembuka atau semacamnya.

Aku memang pernah mengatakan hal memalukan semacam itu dulu kepada seorang namja cengeng yang gagal audisi. Sebenarnya aku sedikit ragu apakah Jongin memang orang yang kutemui lima tahun yang lalu di depan gedung ESEM atau bukan. Aku mengingatnya dengan jelas. Setiap kata yang terucap. Hanya saja tak begitu mengingat sosoknya. Membayangkan laki-laki cengeng itu sebagai Kim Jongin saja tidak pernah. Sangat berbeda sekali. Apa lagi tinggi badannya itu. Apa dia pakai insole?

Kekanakan sekali sebenarnya. Ia menganggap kata-kata penghiburku waktu itu dengan serius. Apa ya? Dia itu polos atau bodoh sih? Tapi bukankah aku mememang sudah menjadi fans nya? Meskipun bukan yang nomor satu kurasa.

"Itu kau?" Aku bertanya dengan nada terkejut.

"Kau melupakanku?"

Aku menggeleng cepat," Kau berbeda sekali!"

Ia memdecih lalu menatapku sangat lama. Membuatku salah tingkah dibuatnya. Mungkin pipiku sudah memerah.

"Hey! Oh Sehun, berhenti melakukanya."

"Apa?" Aku tidak melakukan apapun.

"Menggigit bibirmu, jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi!"

"Wae?"

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya dengan sangat cepat. Mengecup bibir ku sekilas lalu menjauh dalam sekejap.

"Aku jadi ingin mencium mu."

Tubuhku kaku. Sesuatu memenuhi dadaku. Seperti kembang api dan petasan yang meledak-ledak dalam skala luar biasa besar di dalamnya.

"Hentikan. Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan hal semacam ini."

Jongin menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Dan dalam sekejap kami jadi pusat perhatian. Ia sudah gila kurasa. Mungkin otaknya tertinggal di Amerika waktu konser minggu lalu.

"Saranghaeyeo, Oh Sehun."

Dadaku berdebar hebat di buatnya.

Dan yang terjadi kemudian adalah Suho Sunbaenim yang menarik Jongin dengan paksa keluar dari club.

"Aku tahu dia menyukaimu. Tapi tidak bisakah dia bermain aman? Dasar bocah!" Baekhyun Hyung menarikku untuk keluar juga.

.

.

.

"KIM JONGIN LUXION TERLIHAT BERKENCAN DENGAN KRYSTAL XF, DAN KONFIRMASI DARI ESEM ENTERTAINMENT."

Dadaku sedikit berdebar membaca headline berita itu di seluruh surat kabar yang ku lihat di sepanjang jalan apgeujong pagi ini. Sebenarnya ingin menangis. Dadaku sesak dan terasa sakit. Bahkan lebih sakit daripada cidera yang pernah kualami beberap bulan yang lalu. Padahal waktu itu aku pikir aku akan mati karena rasa sakitnya. Ternyata ada juga rasa sakit yang lebih parah. Mungkin benar-benar bisa mati kali ini.

"Lalu yang kemarin itu apa?" Keluhku pelan sambil melempar gelas buble tea yang kupegang. Sontak membuat semua orang memandang aneh ke arahku. Aku mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang kurang waras saat ini.

"Buang sampahmu pada tempatnya Oh Sehun."

Laki-laki itu memakai mantel tebal ber-hoodie dan juga masker. Tapi aku tahu siapa dia. Seseorang yang sedang jadi tranding topic karena scandal kencannya.

Kim Jongin memungut sampah yang tadi kulempar lalu membuangnya di box berwarna biru sambil melangkah kearahku. Aku memejamkan mata. Memilih untuk berpura-pura tidak melihat Jongin. Berjalan berbalik arah dan mempercepat langkah kaki ku. Tapi Jongin telah meraih tanganku dan membawaku mengikuti langkahnya. Entah kemana aku tidak tahu. Tapi aku tidak bisa melawanya. Kakiku berjalan lunglai mengikuti Jongin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke tempat yang tidak banyak mata nya."

Dan kami terus berjalan dalam diam.

.

.

.

Sangat mewah. Tentu saja, itu kesan pertama ketika pintu elektronik bertuliskan nomor 12 di depanku terbuka secara otomatis setelah Jongin menekan beberapa tombol kombinasi passcode di bagian samping pintu.

Sebagian besar furniturnya berwarna dasar hitam dengan desain simple tapi elegan. Benar-benar Kim Jongjn sekali. Tidak, Aku menggeleng pelan. Ini bukan saatnya untuk terpesona.

"Mau minum sesuatu?" Jongin berjalan masuk lalu melepas mantelnya.

Kemudian langkahnya terhenti ketika ia menyadari aku hanya terdiam di depan pintu masuk. Kakiku terasa kaku. Ia mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sebenarnya sudah berantakan sejak tadi. Dan itu sungguh terlihat sangat tampan. Sialan kau Kim Jongin.

"Masuklah.."

"Shireo..."

"Apa aku harus menyeretmu? Atau menggendong mu?"

Aku tidak menjawabnya dan Jongin langsung berjalan cepat ke arah ku. Mengangkat pinggulku hingga sejajar dengan bahunya dan membawaku ke atas sofa. Tanpa perlawanan apapun. Sebenarnya aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Dia itu selalu saja bersikap semena-mena terhadapku. Hanya padaku.

"Kau sudah melihanya?"

"Apa?"

"Scandalku."

"Oh, ne, Chukkae.." Aku berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan ekspresi apapun. Dan ini jah lebih sulit daripada harus berakting dengan Song Haekyo.

"Kau tidak marah?" Jongin menatapku serius. Dan itu sungguh membuatku ingin tertawa.

Aku menatap matanya sesaat lalu mengalihkan pandangku pada meja bundar di depanku. Mencoba memperkirakan harganya untuk mengalihkan perhtian dari Jongin. Terlalu menyakitkan. Aku ingin marah. Tapi apa boleh? Apa aku punya hak untuk itu?

"Mianhae, kau, kau boleh memukulku atau apapun. Aku tidak akan melawannya." Ujar Jongin pelan.

"Apa aku orang yang berhak marah padamu? Maksudku, aku.. kita..."

"Kau tidak menyukaiku? Kau tidak punya rasa cinta untukku? Kau tidak cemburu? Kau tidak merasa ini menyakitkan?"

Aku mendorong tubuhnya lalu mencium Jongin tanpa kusadari,"Aku menyukaimu,.." ucapku kemudian mencium lagi bibirnya. Menyudahinya sesaat untuk menarik nafas.

"Aku marah padamu," Aku berucap lagi dan bibir kami kembali bersatu. Jongin mendorong tubuhku hingga ia berada di atasku. Memonopoli ciuman itu menjadi sedikit liar dan tak terkendali. Menimbulkan suara berdecak yang menggema di ruang tamu apartemen.

"Ehem..." suara seorang gadis berambut panjang membuat Jongin menjauhkan diri.

Jantungku hampir saja lepas ketika melihat mata kucing gadis itu. Terlalu mengintimidasi.

" Mianhae... aku.. "

"Kau selingkuh dengan pacarku?" Gadis itu, Krystal Jung nampak sebal sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dadanya.

"Krys,.." Jongin berucap santai sambil menatapku khawatir.

"Arraseo... aku hanya ingin menggodanya," Krystal tersenyum jahil lalu mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku.

"Kau menyuruhku untuk menjelaskannya pada Sehun. Tapi ketika sampai disini justru disuguhi adegan seperti ini. Kau benar-benar pacar yang brengsek."

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Bukankah seharusnya Krystal marah atau sesmacamnya setelah melihat pacarnya bercumbu dengan,ehm.. seorang pria juga?

"Kami tidak berkencan!" Gadis itu berujar santai anggun ke sofa di depanku.

"Itu hanya, untuk menutupi skandal yang menyebar antara kalian berdua. Aish, aku jadi korban di sini."

"Mwoya?" Aku mengerti tapi masih belum cukup paham akan apa yang terjadi. Skandal yang mana?

"Di klub, ada yang bilang pada wartawan tentang Jongin yang memelukmu. Agensi dibuat pusing olehnya."

Aku,menghela nafas lega. Entah lega karena apa. Yang jelas aku tidak bisa menahan senyumku sendiri. Dan Jongin menatapku puas.

"Selesai. Pergilah!"

"Mwoya? Ya Kim Jongin !" Krystal hendak protes tapi Jongin menyeretnya dengan paksa.

Aku menelan ludahku sendiri ketika pintu tertutup. Di tempat ramai saja dia bisa menciumku, apa lagi di rumahnya dan hanya ada kami berdua.

"Sehun-ah?" Suaranya berat dan terdengar terlalu dibuat-buat untuk terdengar seksi.

Jongin memelukku sangat erat. Mencium leherku dengan hidungnya. Membuatku merinding akan sentuhannya.

"Saranghae.." bisiknya pelan.

"Na.. doo, Saranghae..." balasku sedikit tergagap karena Jongin memasukan tanganya ke dalam kaosku.

.

.

.

The End

.

.

.

Beneran end. Jangan minta bikin NC karena sama sekali tidak ahli. Endingnya aneh bukan? Agak maksa memang.

Maaf kalau ada typo.


End file.
